4 times that Mattsun tried to set up Yoru and You and 1 he didn't need
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Really, he had tried for so long to set them up, that he still didn't understand how they weren't together, when they were obviously and painfully in love with each other. They may have not noticed, but Mattsun did. And that was why he tried to bring them together, since he noticed what was going on with them in high school.


Hello!~ I had this one done for a while, but I wanted to leave it for today xD It was hard not posting it~ But it gave me time to edit properly haha. Welp, happy YouYoru day, I hope you enjoy it~~

* * *

**_Four times that Mattsun tried to set up Yoru and You and one time he didn't need to_**

Mattsun sighed, checking up the news in his social media, and going to write a new post. "Nope, You and Yoru aren't dating yet. Sorry to break your hearts."

He had, somehow, turned into You and Yoru number one shipper by Procella's fans. He started posting little things that had happened before, thinking that people would dismiss him, (Since there were a lot of people like that after all, who posted things as their 'Headcanons') but there had been someone who asked about those little things on interviews and they had given accurate answers with his posts, and soon all of You's and Yoru's fan clubs turned to him to ask things, knowing that he was someone close to them.

You and Yoru didn't mind. They said that as long as he didn't share too much about them, their private stuff, they were fine with it. Of course, they didn't know that that blog had turned into the place where he vented about them being the biggest idiots in love but oblivious to the other's feelings, that he knew.

Fans didn't believe it at first. Yeah, You was flirty, but he was also really shy when it came to his own feelings. Yoru was smart, but he was a total airhead to notice some things.

Really, he had tried for so long to set them up, that he still didn't understand how they weren't together, when they were obviously and painfully in love with each other. They may have not noticed, but Mattsun did. And that was why he tried to bring them together, since he noticed what was going on in high school.

Their stares, their way of behaving towards each other, even the way they talked about each other changed. Mattsun truly thought that they would be good together. But for that, they needed to act. And that wouldn't happen without a little help.

-o—

1.

"Mattsun~ I'm needing your help here."

"Yes?"

"You see. I have these pretty girls that are totally up for a karaoke session, and I-"

"You want me to be your wingman?"

"What? No. I need you to convince Yoru to come with us."

He snorted at that. Really, what was he thinking? "You, please. You know that Yoru isn't comfortable with those types of gatherings."

"I know, I know! But this is not for me! I need to make a point here!"

"Which is?"

"Yoru's singing is really good!"

"..." He looked at You straight in the eyes, him blushing and averting his stare.

"Ugh, I know that it sounds weird, okay? But really, he has a great voice. I've told him that our entire lives, but he got shy about it as we grew up, and even more after our distancing, so the only thing I can do is hear him when he cooks at the morning!"

"I... Do you stalk Yoru when he cooks?"

"I- NO! I just happen to go outside to sweep when he cooks and since he lets the window open I just- I hear him! And he has a great voice! I really want him to know it, but if I go and say it to him, he would probably stop."

He wanted to laugh, but it seemed really important to You, so he had to take it seriously. "Well, then, how about instead of dragging him to something he won't be comfortable in, don't you just, say it to him? Maybe not just after he finishes singing, but, I don't know, before going to sleep? You guys usually are on each other's house, right? He is more likely to accept something when he is sleepy."

Yeah, Yoru was shy, that wasn't something new. But with him, it was better to just drop the compliments. He was way too dense to catch them otherwise.

"I… Yeah. That's a good idea, actually. Thanks, Mattsun."

"You're welcome. Just. A quick question. Why are you so worked up about this?"

"Well… Yoru is important to me. I feel like I have to tell him when he has talent for something. It's like, my duty as his childhood friend, ha ha."

2.

"I, just, everything's been kind of… Awkward, lately. But I don't want him to think that he has to be with me 24/7. I don't want that."

Yoru had been pouring his insecurities on him for a while already. You had gone to eat with some girls, and Yoru said that while he was happy, he was worried about You thinking that they were drifting apart again, seeing the way that You latched to him, like he did after their fight.

Well, even when Mattsun called it fight in his head, it really hadn't been anything like that. They had just… gotten apart. Fortunately, they were back together and none of them seem interested in being apart again. He always thought that they were a great duo.

"Well, I get your point, Yoru. How about you cook something for him for lunch? You know what they say, you get to a man's heart through his stomach. That way he would get to know that you still think about him, and that everything is okay."

"I… Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He always says that he loves your cooking. They say that it doesn't matter the flavor as long as you put your feelings in it, and you already are a great cook, so I'm sure he'll love it."

"Yeah… Thank you!"

"Yoru, wait, a question. Why do you care?"

"Uh? Why? You is precious to me, Mattsun. I… I don't want to let him go. I almost did once. I know that I'm not great communicating my feelings, but… I won't let that happen again. I don't want to leave You's side."

"…Okay. Don't get so fired up at me, you are scaring me. Well, what are you going to make to him?"

"You's favorite, curry! I'll also bring some to you, Mattsun!"

His subtle moves were clearly not getting to them, so he decided to go with a more open attack. Really, both worrying over silly things. They were really made for each other.

3.

They were hanging together after school, taking a stroll around. You and Yoru were ahead of him, talking about some flowers on the park that Yoru wanted to take a photo of. You lately had been tired of hanging around with girls, so Mattsun doubted that a better set-up would occur.

"Are you free this Saturday, You, Yoru?"

"Yeah."

"I think so."

"Great, cause I'm not. How about you go to see a movie together? I got two tickets but, well, I can't use them. I wouldn't want them to go to waste, so…"

"Oh! What is it about?"

"It's a comedy, for what they told me. That it was good."

"A comedy, uh. I wonder if it will be one of Yoru's taste." You shivered, making Yoru look angrily at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, tell me if you see it! ~ "

A romantic comedy. One with quite the prompt, for what he knew. Childhood friends that realized that were in love when they got another person as their couple, but then ended together. What they didn't know didn't matter, right?

-o—

When they met again, he was quite excited to hear about it. They seemed happy. Maybe, maybe, it had all gone good and they were dating. They seemed to be spending quite the time together again, after all.

He was disappointed at what he heard, but sadly, he wasn't surprised.

"You couldn't decide what to wear so we ended up fixing his entire wardrobe and trying on things. Do you remember that black jacket that I loved? It got small on him, so now is on my closet."

"And those jeans with chains. A lot of my clothes actually went to him, since they fitted him. You wouldn't believe the tiny waist he has with all that he cooks."

"Are you telling me that you spend the Saturday seeing each other naked and didn't do anything?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Were we supposed to do something?"

"I give up."

That tickets had been expensive. Really, he tried to do something nice for them and he got paid that way?

-o—

"Mattsun. Mattsun, Yoru's skin is so white, I- Fuck, I knew it already, but it's been long since I saw him shirtless. Also, he has quite the hips. I just. He is too pretty, Mattsun. I almost feel jealous of the person who would catch his eye."

-o-

"Mattsun. You's back is so toned. Also, his arms. You should have seen him when he lifted like, three boxes full of clothes over his shoulder. I can't. I really can't bear that.

He was the one that couldn't bear it, seeing the texts that his two friends had sent to him. Well. If it worked to move something on them, he was satisfied.

4.

"You got an offer for what"

"Idols."

"You and Yoru?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. I know, it sounds… Weird, haha."

"I can't deny that. And, how will it be? You'll be part of a group, right? You'll spend your free time together, and then come back here together and go to class together, are you sure you'll handle it? Won't you be like, super tired of each other?"

"Well, we practically live together already. If the other guys are not that nice, we'll just have to spend our free time with each other."

"Okay. So, that aside, will you tell me if you get to know someone attractive and get a crush?"

They both went red at that comment. There was something wrong there, but he couldn't quite picture it.

"Well, I doubt that we can do it for starters."

"Anyway, we, um. We said to each other that we weren't going to. There's a lot that we want to get to know in Tokyo, so…"

"We'll be going around in our free time."

"You mean like dates?"

"Dates?" Yoru repeated, chuckling at that.

"No, not like dates. Just. Hanging out. Together."

"…Sure. Well, I hope that you have fun, You, Yoru. Don't forget me when you get super famous and rich."

"What things are you saying, Mattsun!"

"That won't ever happen!"

-o-

+1

When he got tons of notifications, he really couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in Tokyo to take care of some things with his job, so he took a break and made his way to Procellarum's dorms, having the direction from a time ago that he had visited. He needed to confirm it with his own eyes. They wouldn't be that cruel towards him… Right?

You and Yoru stayed in silence on the couch, watching him, and just answering when asked.

"Really?! All of these months and you were already dating?! Before getting to Procella?!"

"Yes. It was, a bit before the trip where we got scouted."

"Sorry. We wanted it to keep it low, until… Well, seeing if it worked."

"I can't believe it. I've been your friend your entire lives and I've done everything I could for the sake of your romantic life, to set you up, and you don't tell me that you are dating?! I am a joke to you?"

"What? Mattsun, when did you even tried to set us up?"

Enough was enough.

"I got you tickets to see a romance movie!"

"Mattsun, really, you are exaggerat-

"I told you plenty of times to compliment Yoru!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And I told you to cook meals for You!"

"Still, how we were supposed to-"

"I told You that you thought that he was super cool because you told me to, and I told Yoru that you though that he was really pretty and interesting! I can't believe it.

"Mattsun…"

"Don't 'Mattsun' me, You. I had to bear with your panicking bi ass when you actually noticed just how pretty Yoru was!"

"…Sorry."

"And Yoru. Really? After I heard you say how hot you thought that You was when you saw him naked?" Yoru turned red at that, avoiding his gaze. "You know what, I'm gonna go with Arata-kun and Aoi-kun. At least that's a good couple."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aoi and Arata aren't dating, Mattsun."

"Really, you have so random ideas. Yoru and me is one thing, but those two? Pf. Never."

"I can't believe this."

"Sorry."

"Yeah… I… appreciate what you tried to do for us, Mattsun. Sorry that we didn't notice."

Well, at the end things had ended well, so…

"Nah, it's okay, Yoru. At least you are both happy. Well, you know what? I have things to do, so enjoy your afternoon. If you plan to marry, for the love of god, tell me before announcing it to the media."

"Agreed."

.

.

.

"Matsunaga-san! Good to see you!"

"Aoi-kun, Arata-kun, spare me from the pain and please start dating."

"W-What?!"

"…That's ridiculous, Matsunaga-san. Aoi-kun and me are just friends."

"Oh, for god's sake! Really? Is it a requisite for your company to be dense or what?!"

* * *

Ganbatte, Mattsun! You'll have a lot of work to do honey xD Ah, I'm happy~~ I know it's not quite YouYoru but fuck it I like it. I'll try to see if I finish anything else, but you know me, I doubt it xD Oh well.  
I hope that you liked it!~  
Until next time~~


End file.
